Teatime
by Joanie Dark
Summary: Stress from a hard day's work for Ingo is ended by an interesting brand of brotherly affection from Emmet.


Ingo slammed the door to the small, monochrome flat when he got home. It had been a difficult day; more battles had made it through to his cars on the subway than usual, a mess had been made of the train, the bloody thing even managed to _break down_ in the middle of nowhere at one point. It had been ridiculous.

"Welcome home!" Ingo found himself suddenly wrapped in his flatmate's arms. He sighed a little.

"Hello, Emmet."

"I heard about the Green Line. Lots of trouble today?" Emmet slipped Ingo's jacket off of him, pecking him on the cheek before putting it next to the white coat on the rack.

"Mm, it certainly could have been a far better day. Honestly, at the moment all I want is a cup of-"

"Tea?" Emmet offered, holding up a tall, steaming mug in his hand and giving a sparkling grin.

"...tea. Exactly." Ingo furrowed his brow a little as his brother put the mug into his hands, stroking his arm lovingly before standing back. He was still smiling expectantly.

"Thank you, Emmet." He took a sip, and Emmet rocked on his heels.

"I rushed home today. I went straight to the kitchen. Fixed it up perfect. Just for you!"

"It is good." He took another sip. "Is there honey in this?"

Emmet came back over to stroke his brother's cheek. "Just for my honey."

"That's...nice." Ingo always had wondered just quite _why_ his brother was constantly a little...off. Still, this was a bit more off than usual for him. "You know, you sound a bit like my wife right now."

Emmet giggled. "It's brotherly love," he said in a sing-song.

"Right..." Ingo trailed off, walking to the table to sit with his drink. Emmet followed, but instead of taking the chair across from his brother, decided to sit at his feet.

"What in blazes are you doing, Emmet?" he asked.

"Just sitting..." Emmet laughed, laying his head in his brother's lap and tracing a finger over his thigh. Ingo looked away, wincing slightly every time Emmet's finger got a little to close to his crotch. Emmet seemed oblivious to what he was doing, humming a cheery little song to himself.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"You're stroking my leg with your hand, and I'd rather prefer you didn't."

Emmet's hand lazily trailed down his leg, and Ingo let out a little sigh of relief. It would have been devestating if Emmet had noticed his odd little games were causing a bit of a _reaction_ within him. But now that he'd stopped, he could rela-

"_Why in hell's name are you rubbing your head in my lap?_" Ingo demanded, and Emmet looked up innocently.

"You said no hands. I'm using my head." His voice was muffled, his lips grazing the fabric covering Ingo's crotch when he spoke.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Emmet laughed at the near-demonic frown on Ingo's face, kissing the man's thigh before lifting his head.

"Fine. I won't." Emmet sat on the ground for a moment, fidgeting, before getting up and walking behind Ingo.

"Is a massage ok? Your day was bad," Emmet said, starting to rub the knots in the other man's shoulders. Ingo couldn't help but melt a little at the pressure of the hands, giving a nod as the go-ahead. Emmet practically started to purr, enthusiastically continuing to knead the other man's shoulders.

Ingo tried to sit in silence, sip his tea, and issue mental commands to the lump between his legs to go away. It was hard to keep his mind off of how bloody _good_ the thumbs working into his shoulders were. He never realized just how hard some of them were, and how getting them worked out seemed to send impulses directly towards his groin...

"Aaaaahn..." He slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Did he really just moan at that? God, Emmet was going to figure it out...

"Feels good?" Emmet purred into his ear. "Did I flip an on switch?"

"No, no. It...hurt a little."

"Oh." Emmet's smile shrunk a little, and his strokes grew gentler. Little rolling circles down his shoulders, down his back, down his hips...

"That's quite enough," Ingo snapped, jumping up and throwing Emmet back a bit. "I know you're just trying to help, but I can't stand by and let you touch me in such a manner. I-"

"-don't like me." Emmet said, holding his arm and looking away with a hurt expression. Ingo looked over his shoulder, unwilling to show the result of Emmet's touch by turning around properly, and sighed.

"I do like you, Emmet. You're a perfectly good person, and I'd prefer no one else to be my brother."

"No affection though..."

"It's not that I don't appreciate brotherly affection, it's just that I...it's best that we aren't so intimate. That's not really the way of brotherly affection."

"But we're brothers," Emmet said slowly, like he was explaining the concept to a child. He went back to Ingo and wrapped his arms around his twin's waist. "And it's affection..." he added, slipping a hand into Ingo's waistband.

"Emmet..."

"I noticed something. Affection. It sounds like erection." Emmet giggled and nipped at Ingo's ear, grinding his crotch against his brother's ass.

"...You...were planning that?"

"Of course." Emmet chuckled, gently pushing his brother over the dining table.

"You're...planning on going through with all of this?"

"Yup." A few zips and tugs, and both brothers had their trousers around their ankles. Ingo shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm rather certain that this is not typically a proper display of affection between bro-oh dear god." Ingo was cut off by a warm, wet hand sliding around his erection.

"You talk too much. And drink too slow."

"And you're seriously using...ahn...tea as lubricant? Never mind, you didn't over think this at all..." he muttered.

"Is it bad?" Emmet asked, sucking at Emmet's throat.

"No," Ingo admitted, bracing himself against the table.

"Then don't complain," Emmet said cheerily, biting Ingo's shoulder through his shirt. `

"Ah! Emmet, really. Don't go ruining my clothes for this twisted game of yours."

Emmet silently shrugged and moved back to his brother's neck. Slowly, he slid a pair of fingers inside Ingo, licking along his jawline as he did so. His fingers scissored, making Ingo give a shuddering moan.

"Just put the thing in already, you tease..." Ingo muttered. Smiling and nodding, Emmet slowly pushed into his twin, eliciting a sharp cry of pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, it's just a tad larger than I had been expecting."

Emmet beamed at the statement. He rocked his hips back and forth slowly, getting a very pleased groan in response. Taking it as a yes, he started to thrust steadily.

"Shit..." Ingo attempted to dig his fingers into the table, squeezing his eyes shut. "Do it harder."

"What did you say?" Emmet's eyes gleamed.

"Harder! Faster, you idiot," he hissed.

"And you complained before!" Emmet cackled, speeding up his thrusts and the pumping of his hands.

Ingo moaned as Emmet grabbed his chin, turning his face to the side in order to roughly kiss him, wriggling his tongue forcefully into the other man's mouth.

"This is the best brotherly love," Emmet purred into the kiss. Ingo would have rolled his eyes if he weren't so desperately busy thrusting his pelvis between Emmet's hand and his cock. Emmet nipped his lower lip.

"You're close?" he muttered, pumping his hand faster still. There was no reply, just a long, low groan as he tensed up around Emmet.

Moments later, Ingo let out a low bellow, shooting out over his brother's hand as his body fell against the table. Emmet grinned and pulled out, jerking a few times before coming with a gasp over the other man's back. Satisfied, he leaned over the table next to Ingo, draping an arm over his shoulder.

"So you still managed to ruin my shirt," Ingo grumbled through pants, and Emmet shot him a thumbs up.

"You deserved it."

"Why, pray tell is that?"

"You didn't say thanks. For the tea."

Ingo chuckled, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

"You know, I suppose I should have expected all of that," Ingo said when he managed to catch his breath. Emmet nuzzled his shoulders happily in response. "One thing still surprised me, though."

"What?"

"I was half expecting you to scream 'I am Emmet!' when you came."

Emmet started giggling madly.

"What?"

"I didn't say that. But I _did_ try to write an E." He kept laughing. "It didn't really work."

"Good god, you are absolutely ridiculous, my dear brother..."

"It's why you love me."

"Mm...perhaps you are correct."


End file.
